


The Devil's Flower

by xBooxBooxBear



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Deals sealed with Kisses, Demon Deals, Hamlet dlc, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Maxwell creeping up on our boy Wilson again, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Rape/Non-con, Pet Names, Slight possessive behavior, and I love it, i cant tag for shiiiiit, mentioned anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: When Wilson is carried off by a giant bird up in the Hamlet world, he finds himself stuck on its roost with only one way off: Another deal with Maxwell. But this deal is different from Maxwell's usual ones. He is after a very valuable item and only Wilson can retrieve it.





	The Devil's Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to be writing a Maxwil fic so soon but I've been playing the Hamlet DLC during my very few days off and I got this random idea while playing it so here we are again. Hopefully the Maxwil fairy will leave me alone for the rest of the year and let me enjoy my writing break lol but I doubt it.

Wilson walked out of his villa. He took a deep breath of fresh high-altitude air. He smiled and glanced around his new profound home. The pigfolk walked by and smiled. Some of the men bowed while the ladies curtsied before continuing with their day.

The city of Swinesbury wasn’t too different from the city back in his home world. The only difference being the civilians were pigs, time era style and they were kind to him. They paid him for cutting their hedges, picking up their droppings from town (completely disgusting but they always ran to reward and thank him), trading feathers, gems and petals. Using their currency, oincs, he managed to purchase a home, spruce it up and settled down. He was able to purchase food, seeds, clothes, tools etc. It was the first time in four years he felt like a civilized being and not a barbarian.

Wilson started whistling while he walked to his destination. He headed to Miss Sow’s Floral Arrangements to pick up some seeds for his farm. It was nice to purchase food again, but he also found it to be expensive and genially enjoyed farming. After living in the wilderness for four years, he’d gotten use to the amazing taste of his home grown produce.

He entered the shop and greeted the store owner and picked up a couple seeds. He thanked her and bowed before turning to leave the shop.

The gentleman scientist returned to his villa. He started planting his newly purchased seeds and tending to his garden. He spent a little over a half and hour, planting and watering his plants. He stood up and cracked his back whist wiping away the sweat from hard work. He took a moment to glance around his neighbors but frowned upon noticing them panic.

Wilson was instantly alert, search around for any sign of the Masked Pig. He wasn’t about to let that bastard steal his hard earned oincs again. However, he heard a low caw above him. He glanced up but couldn’t see anything among the clouds. But once he looked down at the ground, he saw the shadow of a strange bird form flying over town.

Wilson too began to panic as it seemed to be flying directly above him. He quickly got up and ran for his villa. The caw grew louder and came directly above. Wilson looked up and screamed when two large legs descended from the clouds and land on top of his house, destroying it. Wilson stumbled from the rumble and quake of the creature’s landing. He whined at the sight of his shattered home but discarded that when he heard the caw grow louder. The young man scrambled to his feet and began running the opposite direction only to freeze in pure terror as the caw was closer to him. He gazed up only to see a large bill with foliage come for him. He gasped in horror as the giant ugly bird opened its beak to have two inner heads stretch down and attempt to grab Wilson.

The human screeched and ran in the opposite direction. The bird’s head slowly trailed, in an eerily horror movie-like way, after him. Its large talons stepped slowly after him, trampling anything in its path. It destroyed other pig homes and part of the city. The pigs screamed in terror and ran. They ignored Wilson’s cry for help as the giant bird continued to chase after him. Wilson glanced over his shoulder seeing the giant bird head following him. Wilson screeched seeing two eyes peek through its nostril. He screamed louder and pushed his legs. However, the bird was gaining on him. Its giant head hovered over Wilson, covering him in its shadow.

The giant bird opened its beak and the inner heads stretched out and aimed for him. Wilson tried to dodge it again but this time the bird snatched Wilson by his waist and plucked him from the ground.

The young man’s face was aghast as he watched his shattered villa and the town of Swinesbury grow smaller as he was taken higher into the clouds. Wilson screamed in terror and ordered the bird to release him, however it did not. It continued to hold him prisoner in its beak while it flew over the vast sea of clouds.

Wilson didn’t know how much time past before the giant bird finally landed. It placed Wilson in its nest before it released one final caw and flew away.

“Hey! Hey!! You can’t just leave me here!” Wilson called out as he tried to climb up the huge nest.

But the bird was long gone.

Wilson tried to climb out of the nest, but it was far too high. He grumbled and looked around the nest. He saw petrified egg, regal scepter, a bunch of giant feathers and a whole house. He arched a brow at the house then cautiously walked towards it.

He didn’t know why he thought to try and look inside. The house was broken and titled to the side, probably crushed from the bird’s weight (how it remained, and his home didn’t, he didn’t understand). He tried to pry open the door, but it was just as futile as he thought. He sighed heavily and crossed his arms, staring angrily up at the sky.

“Now what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to get out of here and back home?” He groaned. His head fell into his fingerless gloves hands as he recalled his shattered house. “I’m gonna have to rebuild from scratch! All my stuff destroyed! Stupid bird!” He glowered at the sky again. “Why did it even grab me and bring me here?” He peered around his surroundings at the other random objects. “Am I just part of its collection? Is it just flying around collecting random objects?” He heavily sighed. “Whatever I am to it, I need to get out of this nest and get out of here.”

Wilson walked to the nearest nest wall and attempted to climb again. Once more, he lost his footing and fell back down to the bottom of the nest. He tried numerous times, but the outcome was always the same. He remained trapped inside the bird’s nest.

“Mother of Science!” He exclaimed. “How am I supposed to get out of this freaking nest?!”

“Say pal-“ Wilson froze “-I can help.”

The scientist glanced up to his utmost horror and found the sadistic god from his precious world. He sat on top of the nest, legs crossed, cigar in mouth with a sinister smirk playing on his lips. He looked down at Wilson like a king to a peon.

Wilson staggered back. His eyes wide with fright. He shook his head in disbelief and denial. “No! It can’t be! I-I escaped! I escaped from you! From your world!”

Maxwell chuckled. “Oh, you thought you could escape by a hot air balloon? How adorable. You’re still in my world, boy. Do get your head out of the clouds now.” He laughed at his own joke.

Wilson shook the aghast feature from his face. He should’ve expected this. He couldn’t truly escape Maxwell. The demon man was obsessed with him for whatever reason. He was constantly trying to kill him or make him lose his sanity. He’d abducted him multiple times to rape and torture him by any means possible. That was what caused his desperate attempt to escape by air. He thought he’s finally managed to escape him when he landed in the pig civilization up in the sky. There were no statues of Maxwell or anything related to him. There were no signs of him anywhere nor did the devil come for nightly visits. Wilson thought at last he was free.

Now he knew how wrong he was.

Wilson huffed and crossed his arms. He glowered spitefully up at the devil in the pinstripe suit. “Let me guess, you’ve come to make a deal with me. You’ll get me out of this nest bit I have to go with you where you’ll tie me to your bed and rape me. Am I right?”

Maxwell’s grin grew. It dripped with lust and he relished in the fond memories of Wilson naked and bond to his bed. “I’m flattered, doll. You know me so well.”

Wilson huffed. “That’s what you always do! You appear when I’m in a dire or desperate situation. You strike a deal to save me or get me out of the situation and you want me body in return. If you’re going to keep playing this game with me why not just keep me prisoner in your room!” He didn’t mean to blurt that last bit out. He’d rather live in the harshness of the previous world than live as a prisoner—a sex slave— in Maxwell’s bedroom.

Maxwell simply puffed his cigar and answered. “Where is the fun in that? I enjoy watching you struggle.” His features grew dark and his smile grew sadistically. “I enjoy how desperate you are to give that body of yours to me in exchange to save your pitiful little life.”

Wilson gapped at him. His wide eyes falling into a spiteful narrow but then cast down to the ground in shame. His cheeks blazed pink in humiliation.

Maxwell soaked up the mortification from his plaything’s features. He clicked his tongue in glee and hummed to himself. He blew out the smoke from his behind his lips and continued back to the original topic.

“For your information, my dear Higgsbury, you are on point with my intentions for a deal. However, my condition is different.”

Wilson’s tone was low. Almost empty of emotion. “I don’t believe it, and neither am I accepting. One way or another I end up in your bedroom.” Wilson turned back to the nest wall and started climbing. Pretty brown eyes blazing with determination now. “I’ll get out of here on my own, thank you very much.” He stuck his nose to the sky. In a proud fashion. “Good day, Maxwell.” He dismisses him.

However, Maxwell remained. He watched with amusement as the small male climbed up the branches and twigs of the BFB nest. He chuckled when Wilson lost his footing and fell back to the ground. He’d throw a snide remark to which Wilson would ignore and stubbornly attempt again. The devil man watched his adorning scientist continue regardless of his temporary failure. His determination was admirable.

The smaller of the two did his best to ignore the devil’s presence.  It was a little distracting with his remarks and the intense staring sensation he felt, knowing Maxwell was absorbing every inch of his body.  Regardless, he ignored his remarks and continued his climb up the nest. He finally managed to reach the top and pulled himself out of the nest. He jumped down and cheered before he turned and smirked proudly at the king.

“I told you I didn’t need you!”

Maxwell only smiled.

Wilson stared a moment longer. He didn’t like that knowing look upon Maxwell’s face. His triumphant grin faltered to a frown. He turned away from the demon leering above and stared at the area before him. There was nothing but hard almost concrete grounding, dead shriveled trees and boulders along the roost. Then the vast sea of clouds was far as the eye could see. He walked around the other side of the nest and was met with the exact same view.

This little island had nothing but the nest and a sea of clouds. There was no way off it.

“You were saying?” Maxwell sneered.

The scientist sighed. His shoulders sagged in defeat. He dreadfully stared up at Maxwell on top of the nest.

“What is it you want?” he reluctantly asked.

Maxwell’s grinned widened. He hummed in an orgasmic like way. As if those very words turned him on. “I love that question.”

His being dispersed into a black fog. The shadow jumped from the top of the nest and flew towards Wilson. The smaller male stammered back from the approaching shadow cloud. It stopped a few feet away and solidified back into the tall ruler. Maxwell grinned as he towered over Wilson.

“What I want is for you to assist me in a little task **.”**

Wilson arched a brow. “Assist you in a task? Where? Why?”

Maxwell inhaled his cigar then exhaled the smoke towards Wilson. The smaller male coughed and swatted the smoke away.

“There is an item up here I desire.” He smirked. Black eyes full of lust. “Other than you, my dear.”

Wilson grimaced and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and took a few steps back. “Then why don’t you get it?”

“I’m afraid I cannot touch it.”

Wilson arched a brow and tilted his head curiously. “Why not?” His eyes hardened. “You touch other things you’re not supposed to.” He grumbled.

The devil laughed. “Are you referring to yourself?”

“Of course, I am!” Snapped Wilson.

“Oh darling, you’re not forbidden for me to touch. In fact, that sexy little body of yours practically begs for my touch.” His fingers twitched with anticipation and he reached out to touch the scientist, as if to prove his point. Wilson glared and stepped away from him. Maxwell laughed. “However, the object I require is. I want you to retrieve it for me.”

“And in return you’ll get me off this roost?”

“Say pal, I’ll do you one better.” He exhaled his cigar. “Not only will I get you off this roost, but I do you one better. I will allow you to continue living up here. I will even repair all the damages the BFB left. I’ll rebuild your little villa and the Swinesbury buildings.”

Wilson arched a brow. “This must be some pretty important object if you’re willing to repair the damage _and_ let me keep living in the pig town.” He stared at Maxwell skeptical. “I don’t believe you.”

“My dear, do I ever break my deals with you?”

“You find loopholes.”

The devil slipped his hand into his trouser pocket and smiled at Wilson. He said nothing. Neither admitting nor denying but they both knew he was guilty of it.

“You can either accept my deal or remain here. The decision is entirely yours.”

Wilson glowered at him. They both knew the last sentence was a lie. Wilson didn’t have a choice. If he rejected the offer, he’d either starve on this roost or the giant bird would eat him or make him his baby or something. If accepted he’d have to retrieve whatever it was Maxwell wanted. Which was probably something troublesome and completely inconvenient for the smaller male. Not to mention worry about Maxwell finding a loophole to rape him.

Maxwell watched him contemplate. He knew Wilson didn’t trust him and feared he’d try to find a way to fuck him. But honestly, how could he resist? His plaything was attractive and charming.

“My darling Higgsbury, you have my word as the ruler of this world, I will _not_ attempt to find any loophole.”

“What makes you think I’d believe anything that came from that twisted lying mouth?”

Maxwell’s grin grew. “What choice do you have?”

Wilson _hated_ to admit he was right. The fact of the matter was he was stranded and as much as he hated it, Maxwell was the only way off it.

Wilson pinched the bridge of his nose and released a long drawn out groan. “You’re right. I don’t. Why don’t I just save us some time and bend over and let you fuck me, so we can get that part over with.”

“Oh?” Maxwell morphed back into his shadowed smoke and rushed towards Wilson. The smaller male gasped and stumbled back. Shadowed tendrils wrapped around his wrists. Maxwell’s form appeared in front of him. His wrists were pulled forward and were captured within Maxwell’s large taloned hands. The devil leaned forward until his face was a mere inch away from that lovely terrified face. “Are you offering yourself to me?”

“O-of course not!!” Wilson protested. He struggled within the devil’s grasp. He narrowed his eyes spitefully. “I would never!”

“Sounded like you were a second ago.”

“I was being sarcastic!”

“Aw that’s too bad.” Maxwell said with slight disappointment. “You should watch your sarcasm, darling, one day I will take it seriously and act.” He smirked then released Wilson and stepped back to where he’d been a moment prior. He grinned that wicked grin and extended his arm out. “Have we got a deal?”

Wilson quickly collected himself and brushed off any invisible trace of Maxwell from his person. He stared at the taller man skeptically and clarified. “The deal is: you get me off this roost, repair my villa back at Swinesbury and let me live there away from you and in exchange I will assist you and retrieve the object you are after.” He began extending his arm until he added. “And you will _not_ find a loophole and try to fuck me. Understood?”

Maxwell nodded in agreement. “Yes, pal, I agree to all those terms. Accept my hand and seal the deal with a kiss.” His grin grew.

Wilson huffed but nodded. He took Maxwell’s hand and shook it then took a step forward and reluctantly pressed his lips against the waiting other’s.

The mouth of which Wilson wished to never feel again. They were always hungry. Always nipping and biting. Always smothering those big thick lips over his. He licked Wilson's lips, attempting to pry them open and invade inside. Heavy heated bites nipped at Wilson's then sucked his bottom lip.

Wilson kept his lips firm and tight. This was supposed to be a simple kiss! Nothing more! But that didn’t stop the devil. Maxwell continued his action. The devil yanked the smaller male closer. Wilson yelped, his body colliding into the taller’s. He shoved against Maxwell’s chest and tried to free himself from the mouth devouring his, but it was like being stuck to a spider’s web. Maxwell slid his arm around Wilson’s waist and pressed their body’s together. His other hand released Wilson’s hand only to stroke past his ear to the back of his neck. He strokes through Wilson’s soft bizarre hair then entangled his fingers in the raven locks and yanked. Wilson cried out from the sudden pain which Maxwell took advantage of and slipped his tongue inside. His mouth bit every inch of Wilson's it could find and invaded every crevice from Wilson’s cheeks to the space under his tongue. Wilson shook his head, trying to get away from the violating taste of tobacco and smoke.

Wilson whined and again tried to protest the taller. His mouth was sore, and his neck strained. The back of his head stinging the roots pulled out and the tight grip on his hair. Maxwell’s cologne engulfed him, the aroma thick and heavy with mint. Overwhelming him and making his head spin. He hated how he couldn’t breathe from his mouth.

 “Enough!” Wilson snapped once he managed to untangle Maxwell’s mouth from his. He pushed against his strong chest and glowered up at Maxwell. The demon’s eyes heavily lidded with lust. “Enough, Maxwell! It was supposed to be a simple kiss to seal the stupid deal not a make out session! Now, get me off this island!” Wilson demanded.

Maxwell smiled as he stared at that lovely face staring up at him. He wanted to drink in those golden whiskey eyes. He wanted to nibble and suckle on those swollen pale pink lips. His hand behind Wilson’s wild head of hair moved to his red flared cheeks and caressed the smooth flawless skin. He hummed and leaned down for one more peck.

Wilson pushed him off quickly and glared.

Maxwell chuckled. “Darling, we’re already off the island. Take a gander.”

Indeed, they were. Maxwell must’ve transported them during the kiss. They stood in the front of the jungle entrance. Wilson stared at it. Listening to the sound of the birds and other creatures within. Wilson usually avoided going in there with all the dangers within.

“Deep within the jungle you will find an ancient pig ruin. The one I want you to enter will have something resembling a giant pine cone on top of it.”

Wilson stared at the jungle then at the ruler. He crossed his arms and scoffed at him. “I thought I was ‘assisting’ you.”

Maxwell pulled Wilson’s tiny waist forward until their bodies pressed together. Maxwell’s gloved hand cupped one side of his face. His thumb caressed his bottom lip. Wilson attempted to recoil but the ruler’s hold remained firm.

“Aw pal, I knew you missed our time together.” Maxwell purred and leaned down to capture Wilson’s lips again.

Wilson shoved against Maxwell’s chest. The devil released him causing Wilson to stagger back.

“Yeah right.” He scoffed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Why do you think I built that hot air balloon?”

Maxwell bit the inside of his lip and glowered with annoyance brimming on his features. He ignored the scientist’s remark and instead chose to answer his previous question. “I’m not assisting through the jungle. These shoes were quite expensive.”

Wilson rolled his eyes. “Of course, your reason has to do with your hubris.” He huffed and ran his hands through his hair. “So, I go through the jungle and find this specific ruin entrance and then what?”

“Pass through until you find the next door. Then reach the destination I have marked on your map.”

Wilson arched a brow. “Map?”

A backpack appeared in the devil’s grip. Wilson jumped startled at the random appearance it made. Maxwell grinned that annoyingly toothy grin at the scientist’s reaction.

“Why, in here, pal.” He showcased the bag. “I have filled this knapsack with items to help you in this little quest including a map.” He tilted his head to side and smirked. “How generous am I?”

“So generous” Wilson remarked sarcastically.

Maxwell ignored Wilson’s remark and tossed the backpack at him. The bag hit him with a _thump_ causing the smaller male to stagger backwards and glower.

“Watch it!” Wilson snapped.

Maxwell shrugged nonchalantly. “Slip of the hand.” Then smiled.

“Pfft, yea right!” Wilson glanced into the backpack and began rummaging inside. He found a Miner’s hat, disarming tools, a machete, axe, canteen of water, jerky, honey poultice, a map and a linen cloth. He arched a brow and held up the linen cloth. He glanced up at the tall ruler. “What’s this for?”

Maxwell glanced down at Wilson as he huffed a new stogie. “That, my dear, is for the item you are retrieving. You are to place the item inside it once you hand it over to me. Since I cannot touch it.”

Wilson grumbled and shook the cloth at the devil. “Why don’t you use it to get your stupid item?”

“I told you, darling, I _cannot_ touch it. I cannot go near the item’s location.”

He placed a hand in his jacket pocket and held his cigar in the other hand whilst blowing smoke at Wilson. The scientist narrowed his eyes furthermore and swat the smoke away.

“Besides-“ Maxwell continued on. “-it was part of our deal. I got you off that roost and will fix your little home and the pig town while you get me what I desire.”

Wilson sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. He hated to admit the demon man was right. They shook and...kissed on it.

He retrieved the machete, axe and map. He swung the backpack on his back. He slipped the axe and machete on his belt hoisters and stared at the jungle entrance.

“Alright, I’ll get whatever this stupid item you want.”

He started walking into the jungle terrain when Maxwell called him. He glanced over his shoulder and the devil grinned.

“Say pal, don’t die.”

Wilson rolled his eyes and continued into the jungle. He was cautious where he stepped and what path he took. The jungle was loud with the sounds of the monsters and creatures inhabiting it. He passed by several cocooned trees and watched the spider monkeys fighting the snaptooth flytraps that entered their territory. He managed to pass by without being seen which was lucky for him. He followed the map through the jungle, fighting the hanging vines that tried to smack his inventory out of his bag and hit him. To his delight, he made it to the ancient pig entrance with the pine cone on top with little trouble.

Wilson pulled out the miner’s hat and placed it on his head and entered. Naturally the inside of the ruins was pitch black. He was thankful Maxwell gave him a durable light source. It made passing through the ruin that much simpler. However, the ruin itself was a puzzle. The young man hacked his way through the vines covering doors, used the disarming tools to stop traps and keep the pressure plates down. He fought through snakes and scorpions, axed through cracked walls and even found some jewels and idols which he pocketed. He dodged a few darts, not without being scathed, killed the bats that attacked and ran from ancient spirits once he took their treasure. Despite the injuries and hardships, he made it through to the other side.

The gentleman scientist didn’t realize a whole day passed by the time he emerged from the ruin. He decided to stay inside to rest and take care of himself. He stayed within the light that shone through the open door. He pulled out the honey poultices and mended his minor injuries. Next, he nibbled on some jerky and sipped from his canteen. The fog of sleep surrounded him, and he decided to take a small nap.

Wilson woke up a few hours later. The sun was still up, and he felt rested and slightly anew. He packed up his items and exited the entrance. As soon as he stepped out into the jungle, he was swarmed by rabid beetles charging after him. He panicked and ran through the trees, not looking where he was going, just focusing on getting out of there.

He managed to get out and away from the bugs but to his dismay found the sun was beginning to set. He quickly began cutting down trees and built a fire in the nick of time. The night came but Wilson was prepared. He started nibbling on another jerky piece and took a swig from his canteen. He glanced up at the stars and felt Deja vu from his time in the cruel world below when Maxwell forced him to survive off the land.

Wilson quickly shook off those lonely memories and pulled out the map and tried to read by the fire’s light. He wished he had the helmet, but it fell off his head when the beetles chased after him. It took him awhile, but he managed to figure out where he was. Unfortunately, he’d ran in the wrong direction of the circled destination.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He folded the map and added more logs to the fire. Once it was secure, he lied down and fell asleep under the stars.

He woke up to a stiff back. He groaned and cursed while he cracked his joints. He’d gotten used to sleeping in a nice soft bed. He’d forgotten how uncomfortable it was to sleep on the hard floor. Wilson bit into one of his last remaining jerky’s and sipped a little few drops left from his canteen before he collected his things and made for the circled destination.

Wilson found himself killing time with his thoughts, wondering what on earth Maxwell wanted him to retrieve. He wondered if it was a special gem or perhaps a sacred idol. Maybe gold or something? It was something valuable, that he was sure of.

“Maybe it’s a golden goblet with jewel. Something more royal for his majesty's wine.” Wilson rolled his eyes. He placed his hands inside his pockets and looked around thoughtfully. “What could it be?” He scoffed. “What’s something he desires…” his face fell grim. “Other than me?” He shook his head. “Something he can’t touch? Why can’t he touch it? Isn’t he this world’s god—or rather the world’s devil? What can’t he touch?” Wilson scoffed. “I don’t care what it is as long as it’s not me.”

Two hours later, Wilson reached the circled spot. It turned out to be another ruin but this one was all collapsed outside. Wilson walked through the foliaged pillars, glancing around the crumbled building and statues. He passed through until he found an old ancient looking fountain with crystal clear water that literally shimmered in the sun’s beams. Wilson approached the water and glanced down at it, seeing a perfect reflection staring back. Wilson blinked and tilted his head.

“There’s something different about this water.” Wilson noted. “It’s almost magical or something which is absurd…” He glanced around his area and sighed. “I guess it isn’t in this world.” He glanced back at the water. “You must be what Maxwell is after.”

He dipped his fingerless gloved hands into the water, feeling the cold crisp and almost silken like touch tingle on his fingertips. He gasped when the water started to move towards his hands. He tried to pull them out but found he was unable to do so. The water began encircling in his hands like a minor whirlpool. The fountain water seemed to drain upon this action or it was sucked into the whirlpool twisting in Wilson’s palm. The water shrunk and finally morphed into a cantaloupe sized water drop.

Wilson stared at it, blinking in wonder. He lifted the drop to his face upon examination closer. Inside the drop remained to twinkle with shimmers, like the glitter water in cheap perfume bottles teenagers sprayed. It was beautiful, captivating even.

“Whoa” he breathed. He turned away from the fountain and smiled at the drop, playing a little with the gelatinous object. “I wonder what you do and why Maxwell wants you?” Wilson shrugged and pulled out the linen cloth and wrapped the magic water inside. “Whatever it is I doubt it’s good news if he wants you.”

The ground began to rumble.

Wilson tensed. His eyes wide. He glanced down at the ground, trying to find the reason for the quake. Behind him was what almost looked to be an ancient sewer lid with some sort of face engraved. It was opening, like it was being pried open from the middle.

A black blur shot out of it, like a Snake in the Can. It grew taller and longer until it towered 20 feet in the air. When it stopped moving it looked down at Wilson. The man couldn’t help but gape in horror. It was a snake monster with a head of something close to a pug! It stared at the water drop peeping through the cloth Wilson now clung to his chest and roared. Wilson screamed and immediately ran away from the creature.

“Of course! Of course, it couldn’t be a simple task!” Wilson wailed as he ran. “Nothing Maxwell wants is ever easy!”

The monster roared and dove into the ground, piercing through the stone ground and hard earth, like it was nothing. It followed the man underground, feeling the vibrations of his feet above. It leaped out of ground, almost like a dolphin in the ocean then jumped back into the ground, creating more holes and causing the earth to shake.

Wilson was having a hard time running from the beast. Every time it breached, the tremor caused Wilson to lose his balance and trip or fall. A few times the water drop fell from his hands when he fell, and he scurried after it. Once it returned to his grasp he quickly scrambled to his feet.

The man barely dodged the monster’s attacks. His stamina rapidly draining, and he had no clue what to do. He couldn’t possibly fight this thing! He’d taken down a few giants in Maxwell’s world below, but this thing was a different story!

He should’ve known better. He should’ve known the devil man would put him up to a dangerous task and risk his life!

Wilson tripped from another breach He heard the beast roar above and Wilson knew he was done for.

 _Damn you, Maxwell!_ The scientist thought.

He felt the beast wrap its coils around his waist and lift him to his feet. He yelped and clung to the magic water drop for his dear life and shut his eyes. However, the familiar scent of minty cologne filled his nostrils as he felt himself pressed against a body.

 The scientist opened his eyes to see Maxwell pulling him into his hold, tightening his grasp and peered up at the monster with a possessive glare to it. Wilson followed his gaze and shrieked when he saw the monster above them with its mouth opening, drool dropping from the tips of its sharp teeth and charging for them. He shut his eyes and hid into Maxwell’s chest and anticipated the bite, but it didn’t come. Wilson opened his eyes and found they were no longer in their previous surroundings. Instead, they were in familiar area. Wilson recognized it as the tea tree field just on the other side was Swinesbury.

“Wha-what...but?-“

“Wonderful work, darling.” Maxwell praised. His hold on Wilson tightened. He lifted his chin and stared into his confused brown orbs then planted his lips on top of Wilson’s.

Wilson snapped out of his confusion and glared up at Maxwell. He shoved against his chest and freed himself from Maxwell’s hold.

“Is that the thanks I get for saving your life?” Maxwell growled.

“Saving my life?! You’re the reason it was endangered!” Wilson retorted.

Maxwell placed his hands in his jacket pocket. “Say pal, I could have allowed you to continue running from the pugalisk. Do you think you would have survived if not for me?” He inquired.

“I wouldn’t have been in danger if you didn’t want _this_ -“ he showcased the water drop from within the linen. “-so badly!”

Maxwell smiles. “Oh, trust me, my dear, it was worth it.” He flicked his wrist and a pot that could only be described as elegant and dark, practically screaming Maxwell, appeared in his hold.

“Now doll, come place the magic water in the pot.” Maxwell instructed.

Wilson stared at him skeptically but obeyed. He walked towards the taller man. He stood before him and waited as Maxwell tilted the pot filled with soil towards Wilson. The scientist was hesitant at first especially with Maxwell’s black eyes fixated on him, watching a little too eagerly but at that point he wanted to be done with all this. He unwrapped the drop, gently placed the magic water in the pot. To his surprise the water didn’t soak into the soil. It remained in its gelatin form.

“Say pal, plant it. Plant it like you would a seed to your garden.” Maxwell instructed, his voice low and velvet like.

It strangely made Wilson shiver and his face flushed but he obeyed. He tucked the seed under the soil and covered it.

As soon as it was planted, it grew into the most beautiful flower he’d ever seen. It was like a white daffodil but bigger. It glistened with actual sparkles surrounding its gorgeous pale pink and white tipped petals. The center of the flower a deep red. The petals around it almost like thick white eyelashes, almost like lashes filled with snow.

“Whoa, it’s beautiful.” Wilson breathed, mesmerized.

“I much prefer roses, but it is indeed rather lovely.” Maxwell agreed.

Wilson stepped closer to touch the and saw the eyelash-like petals fluttering as it surrounded Wilson’s outstretched hand with its pink sparkles. The sparkles began stretching out towards his body and embraced around him.

“Darling, you may want to step away from the flower.” Suggested Maxwell.

Wilson looked at him, the entrancement lingering in his whisky colored eyes. “Why?” He asked almost dazed.

Maxwell chuckled. He reached over and cupped Wilson’s chin. He hummed and smiled at the smaller. Enjoying the daze in his eyes. It made his desire to dominate Wilson grow. He leaned down to Wilson’s ear and licked the shell.

Wilson trembled as Maxwell purred. “This flower replenishes your sanity but at the cost of your hunger.” He started kissing his ear down his jawline then up against his slightly parted lips. “I know you’ve hardly eaten, and I don’t want you dying on me just yet.”

Wilson trembled. He stared up at Maxwell through black lashes, big brown doe eyes still dazed but slowly registering what he said. He started backing away and watched as the sparkle dust fell to the ground and the tingling sensation left his skin.

Maxwell brought the flower to his chest and smiled at Wilson. “Well then, my darling Higgsbury, I suppose this is where we part ways. You kept your end of the deal and I have kept mine.” He reached out and grabbed Wilson’s chin forcing their lips to touch. Wilson recoiled, this time alert and aware, and sneered at him while Maxwell’s grin grew. “Say pal, do enjoy your time in _Swinesbury_.”

And like that the devil was gone.

Wilson shook his head but began walking towards the town just up ahead. To his surprise, Maxwell kept his word. The town’s destruction was fixed, and his home was rebuilt. The pigs were happy to see Wilson and said they were glad he returned safe. Wilson returned the smiles and immediately went to his home where he retrieved enough onics to buy a honey ham from the deli. Once he bought it, he devoured it then passed out on his bed. He was worn out from Maxwell’s task.

For the next few days Wilson was worried Maxwell would appear in some way to sexually assault him like usual after appearing for some time. Yet to the scientist’s surprise, Maxwell never appeared. There were no shadowed hands touching him when he was alone. No tormenting nightmares of assault. Nothing. And it was like that for weeks.

Eventually, Wilson managed to relax and forgot about Maxwell. His life continued as if there had never been an interruption. Wilson worked hard in Swinesbury and managed to open his own science shop where he sold little gadgets and other inventions that helped the pigs. His onics were growing and his home was expanding. Life in Swinesbury couldn’t have been better.

But all that came to an end.

  
For a few days the pigs of Swinesbury would say the world was ending and doom was coming. Wilson has no idea what the hell they were talking about until it came.

The Aporkalypse.

The sky became red. The sun blocked like an eclipse. The pigs stayed inside their homes. _None_ came out and they locked all their doors. Once Wilson stepped outside, he felt a massive headache and it only grew worse the longer he stayed. He retreated into his house and decided to wait out this “aporkalypse”.

It never ended.

Night or day the sky was red. The sun nor moon ever came. Wilson stayed indoors until he completely ran out of food. Leaving little choice, he left his home, instantly met with the headache, and tried to appeal to the pigs to help him but they never did. Which lead to Wilson being forced to scavenge for food.

His head grew worse by the minute. He felt his sanity drop rapidly the longer he was out. Every creature once passive towards him now tried to attack him. The sweet pogs now like zombies chasing after him. The rabid beetles grew massively and swarmed over everything. The snaptooth flytraps left the jungle, rampaging and chasing after him.

What’s worse, Wilson lost enough sanity to where he saw the shadow monsters. He heard their whispers with each pulse in his head. It drained almost completely to where Wilson couldn’t run anymore and clung to his throbbing skull and screamed in agony.

And in the end, the shadow monster, Razorbeak, attacked and killed him.

* * *

 

There was nothing but darkness. Pitch black nothingness. Until a low red glow slowly appeared.

Had the Razorbeak truly killed him? Or had it knocked him out and he regained consciousness into the red world above?

The red glow grew, and Wilson realized something was wrapped around him and was slowly revealing him, like a curtain in an auditorium. Wilson moaned and tried to move but found his body was bound in a posture like the dead, his arms crossed over his chest. He moved a little and felt whatever was wrapped around him shift and move like he was within a snake’s coils.

Suddenly, Wilson was flung down and landed on a hard surface. He glanced behind him to see what wrapped itself around him and saw it was the Magic Flower, now shriveled up and died after it no longer held Wilson.

The scientist picked himself up, wobbling as he stood, and glanced around his new surroundings.

It was a dimly lit room. The walls dark with large purple curtains cascading down the ground. A magnificent fireplace, as big as room, burning ablaze with a large portrait above. Wilson squinted his, trying to decipher the portrait.

He tensed immediately. He knew this room.

The sound of ice clinking and water swaying behind him caught his attention.

He turned around.

Before him, was a long table with crimson table cloth covering it. The table was set for two. A dish covering the chair closes to him. An ice bucket sat at the end with a wine bottle inside and at the very end of the table was Maxwell.

Wilson’s eyes grew wide. He shook his head and backed away.

He knew this place. This was Maxwell’s domain.

Maxwell grinned and held up his wine glass, toasting to him.

“Say pal, it took you long enough.” He grinned sadistically with a gleam of lust brimming in his black eyes.

Wilson felt his shadows wrap around his wrists.

He shook his head in denial.

_No..._

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Kids, Maxwell ALWAYS has a trick up his sleeve.


End file.
